Encerrado
by Isalick
Summary: Que irónico. Todo lo era desde que se enteró de que era un Noah. Si, porque él, según su maestro, era familia del Conde. Esa a la que él no deseaba pertenecer, la que tanto criticó, la que tanto odió por ser tan cruel y despiadada. Pero la Orden, a quienes sí consideraba su "Familia", le había encerrado después de la pelea que tuvo con Kanda...(pensamientos de Allen cap 201/205)


Hi! Como han esta Minna? Bueno, aqui traigo un one-shot con los pensamientos de Allen cuando estaba encerrado en la Orden, desde el final del capitulo 201 hasta el capitulo 205. Si no han leido el manga, leer este fic no les gustará XD

No se como me quedó, lo escribí ayer cuando estaba sola, todos habian salido y estaba sola en casa .

No he subido casi ningun fic en esta pagina de -Man u.u pero espero que guste esta cosa rara que escribi n.n

Los personajes de -Man no son de mi pertenencia, probablemente los pensamientos tampoco O.o ya que uno no sabe en qué estaba pensando Allen XD

Sin mas, espero que os guste :D

* * *

_Que irónico. Todo lo era desde que se enteró de que era un Noah. Si, porque él, según su maestro, era familia del Conde. Esa a la que él no deseaba pertenecer, la que tanto criticó, la que tanto odió por ser tan cruel y despiadada_

_Pero la Orden, a quienes sí consideraba su "Familia", le había encerrado después de la pelea que tuvo con Kanda, alegando que era muy peligroso que él estuviera libre. Si era tan peligroso, deberían acabar con este tormento y matarlo_

_Por qué? Por qué después de que hizo tanto por la Orden ellos le hacían esto?. La única compañía que tenía era Tim, que estaba enfrente de su celda en las mismas condiciones en las que él se encontraba_

_Ahora que lo pensaba. Por qué si quiera Neah le escogió? Su maestro dijo que Neah escogió a cualquier chico de la calle...De verdad era así? Así de poco valía su vida?_

_Él solo era él, no era Neah, tal vez se convirtió en un Noah; pero sigue siendo Allen Walker. Nadie podía cambiar ese hecho. Y a pesar de ser un Noah, no estaba del lado del Conde, y por lo que se enteró Neah tampoco lo estaba_

_Dolía, dolía que la Orden desconfiara de él. Que todos le tuvieran miedo, que lo odiaran. El desprecio, la lastima, el asco; cosas tan simples que ya le habían presentado de niño_

_Komui dijo que era el preferido de Dios cuando su inocencia fue restaurada. Preferido? Eso solo era una simple palabra que fue usada y desechada, por qué él sobre todas las personas sería el preferido de dios? Cuando era pequeño fue tratado como basura. Pero cuando al fin hubo alguien que le adoptó, esta persona tan cercana y querida para él murió, desapareciendo, pasando al segundo plano al cual él antes tanto ansiaba estar. Le dijeron que podría resucitar a Mana, dándole cierta alegría y esperanza, pues cuando por fin logró traer de vuelta a Mana, este estaba en un cuerpo extraño a su parecer. Pero no importaba, seguía siendo la persona que tanto amor le dio en esos momentos en que nadie mas lo hizo. Todo se derrumbó cuando Mana le atacó gritando que le maldecía por haberlo convertido en Akuma. Lo peor es que su brazo, que nunca se movió ni medio tercio de centímetro, lo hizo, y no solo lo hizo. Acabó con su padre..._

_Se mantuvo con Cross, quién dijo que le convertiría en un exorcista afín de que pudiera entender por qué los akumas lloran, porque desde que fue maldecido veía el alma de estos que ademas de verse en pésimas condiciones también lloraban. Cross hacia que pagara sus deudas, haciendo que pasara por mil y un cosas horribles que ningún niño de 10 años debe conocer. El tiempo transcurrió y se convirtió en exorcista, solo quedaba ir a la orden oscura para convertir palabras en un hecho real_

_Al llegar casi lo matan cuando creyeron que era un Akuma. Conoció a kanda, que lo veía de la misma forma que lo hacían las personas cuando era pequeño. Ocurrieron varios casos, su arma evolucionó, hasta que se convirtió en lo que él llamaba Crown Clown. Venció a Tyki y parece que él puede ser quien saque y controle el Arca. Cuando la recupera dicen que en él yacen los recuerdos del 14vo Noah, hermano de Mana y traidor de su familia. Neah Walker._

_Lo peor de todo, le dijeron que posiblemente Mana nunca le quiso, solo lo cuidaba y daba cariño porque en su interior se encontraban los recuerdos de su hermano. Eso lo corrompió, a escondidas lloraba, lloraba como la vez que aquel perro perteneciente a su padre murió, pero cuando ya sus lágrimas cesaron, muy a pesar de que su corazón aun dolía a horrores, salía a lavarse la cara y sonreír como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada. Utilizando esa mascara que solo el puro dolor podía arrancar_

_Todo eso ocurrió tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba encerrado por traición a la Orden y su presencia amenazadora hacia esta misma._

_Algo dentro de él gritaba. "Acaba con todos esos malditos", tal vez sean esas ganas asesinas tan características de los Noah. O probablemente...Sea todo el odio que tuvo cuando era niño saliendo a flote_

_Al estar en las calles aprendió lo que el verdadero odio es. Pero el odio solo lleva a mas odio, forman un circulo vicioso difícil de salir. Eso se lo enseñó Mana_

_Ver el pasado de Kanda le hizo saber porqué este era así, tan amargado e indiferente, recordándole a su yo antes de conocer a Mana. Siempre con en ceño fruncido y peleando con cuanto inútil humano se le pasase por enfrente_

_En ese entonces odiaba a las personas, seres tan interesados por el bien material, humanos tan despreciables que no saben lo que es amor incondicional. Si, él pertenecía a esa clase de animales con supuesta inteligencia, pero a diferencia de los demás, él conoce el amor incondicional, y después de pasar por todo tipo de cosas al ser niño de calle, ya no le interesaba los materiales físicos como dinero, solo le importaba lo suficiente como para comprar comida. Incluso pagar para entrar a un tren, para él era un lujo_

* * *

_El mundo a su alrededor se derrumba, sintiendo como nadie puede sacarlo de aquella oscuridad. Lo sabía, estaba sufriendo otro de esos ataques que le daban cuando Neah poseía su cuerpo, como aquella vez que Kanda le apuñaló con Mugen_

_Todo era oscuro, no veía nada. Lo último que vio fue a Link gritando su nombre y a un hombre extraño entrando en la celda. Sintió odio, un infinito odio cuando ese hombre entró, aun sin saber el por qué de dicho sentimiento hacia esa persona. Solamente lo odiaba_

_Y ese odio creció, cuando ese sujeto lo tocó. Porque a pesar de no ver nada mas que solo oscuridad, si sentía. Y cuando Link le tocaba su piel no ardía como si hubiese tocado algún veneno hecho por Komui_

_Era ese hombre, no era humano. De eso estaba seguro_

_Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas cuando lo atravesó con su inocencia, pues ese sujeto sin duda era maligno._

_Por un momento el miedo le invadió, cuando ese hombre regresó con planes de absorberlo_

_Con unos segundos mas, lo vio. La imagen de su maestro apuntándole. Eran los recuerdos de ese imbécil, el odio aumentó en gran cantidad. Haciendo que deseara que el mismo infierno cayera sobre ese hombre. Ese maldito fue el que atacó a su inútil maestro_

_Lo odiaba, quería matarlo, acabar con ese ser que ahora era su enemigo._

_Grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró a Road abrazándole. Diciendo que todo estaba bien, y sin dudar ni un segundo, le creyó. Esa chica le daba cierta confianza, igual que Tyki, a pesar de ser Noah, le daban ese toque familiar_

_Podría ser porque son familia? O porque se encontraron tantas ves que ya era natural? Simplemente confiaba en ellos, aunque no lo admitiera y tal vez nunca lo haría_

_Su sorpresa aumentó. Esa cosa era una inocencia?...Por eso ese odio apareció en él aun sin saber quién era ese sujeto. Apocrifos, la inocencia independiente_

_El desprecio y odio creció como si le hubieran echado leña al fuego, cuando se maldito le golpeo a Road, quien le protegió con su cuerpo de un severo daño que estaba dirigido hacia él_

_Cierta culpa penetró su corazón. Pues podría haber hecho algo para no causarle ningún daño a su salvadora. Quien parece haber sido dañada gravemente_

* * *

_Se asustó, cuando Tyki le iba a quitar el brazo. Le gritó mentiras, puras y meras mentiras, solo salían; tratando de no admitir lo cierto._

_Diciendo que los Noah solo guían a los akumas y destruyen todo, haciéndolos ver mucho peor. Pero la Orden tampoco ayudó mucho en su tiempo, haciendo experimentos como lo eran los caídos, quienes sufrían antes de morir. Uno, no, el peor de todas esas investigaciones eran Alma y Kanda el segundo exorcista, ademas de los terceros exorcistas_

_Segundos exorcistas. Personas que anteriormente eran exorcista que murieron a manos de esta Guerra sin aparente final, haciendo que renacieran como segundos exorcistas. Modificaron sus cuerpos, volviéndolos lo suficientemente fuertes como para que se sanen solos. Ponían a los exorcistas en diversas pruebas, muchos de ellos murieron, dejando a un solo sobreviviente. Kanda, a quien luego pensaron asesinar pero es salvado por Alma. Este se volvió un psicótico, matando a gran cantidad de personas en la división de Asia. Haciendo que Kanda tuviera que matar a su mejor amigo_

_Fue muy triste para él, pues presenció todo aquello en los recuerdos de Kanda_

_Tyki habló aun mas, haciendo que prestara su atención. Recordando las mentiras que le había dicho al Noah. Gritandole improperios_

**_-Esa maldita y problemática memoria de Noah que posees, y la inocencia...Tienes dentro de ti dos monstruos-dijo Tyki. Mirándole con cierto enojo-Tú, con quien ese bastardo y raro apocrifos quiere unirse, me diría eso?. Tu ni siquiera entiendes quien eres e ignoras tus deberes. Simplemente siembras caos y conflicto a donde sea que vayas. Eres tu quien es el peor de todos, Allen Walker_**

_Era cierto, no quería creerle, pero todo era una verdad que no podía ser escondida tan fácilmente._

_En él creció la desesperación, cuando miró como Road desaparecía, diciendo las mismas palabras que Mana le dijo antes de morir. Y que al parecer Neah le dijo a Mana_

* * *

_Como dijo Tyki, él sembraba caos por todos lados. Incluso seria una molestia para el Conde y la Orden_

_Solo quedaba una opción. Una que aprendió de su maestro..._

_Era hora de desaparecer y no volver hasta haberse aclarado la mente_

_Esfumarse, como él aprendió de Cross. Y ya conocía a que lugar iría. Un lugar al que solo el podía ir_

* * *

Que les pareció? Gustó? Fue horrible? Vomitaron?

Espero sus opiniones n.n


End file.
